williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo and Jane Rodster
Jo and Jane Rodster are 11-year-old fraternal twins who are the daughters of Joanne Rodster and the late Stephen Rodster, the younger sisters of Bronson and Kathryn Rodster, and the cousins of Nolan, Laura and Hilda Rodster. They were both born on July 16, 2008, in Chipotleville. They first appeared in WilliamWill and Friends Destroy Marchington after being freed from hostage. Biography When they were 1, they were cursed by Putrid and Pouncer Popple to turn into werewolves every night and become evil, until a member of the Rodster family breaks the spell. When they were 3, they made magnetic friendship bracelets so that they remind them of their family. When they were 4, Jo and Jane Rodster's parents, Joanne and Stephen Rodster, were killed by Putrid and Pouncer Popple in the Chipotleville Massacre of 2012. They were forced to go to Miami, Florida to be safe from harm. At a dumpster, they found 10 Popples; Clumsy, Eccentric, Muscular, Floral, Quirky, Cotton, Rocketeer, Candy, Surveillance and Hyperactive. They are taken to be Jo and Jane Rodster's new friends and they are given the power to turn into Popples themselves. In 2014, they were taken to the O'Neill Orphanage Center by Zachary and Katherine O'Neill. In January 20, 2016, the spell was broken when Jo and Jane's cousins, Nolan and Laura, who kissed them on the cheeks. On February 26, they were adopted by Halley and Daryl Wagner along with Emilia Caprice. On July 19, Jo and Jane found out that their mother had survived the massacre, secretly adopted Bronson and Kathryn, and is living in the Rodster Mansion to work on reconstructing Chipotleville. Personality Jo is a very hyperactive girl. She is also very silly, quite zany, and really comical. She is also a little bit mischievous, and sort of troublesome, but is always very sweet and graceful. Jo loves to paint many kinds of flowers, bunnies, and candy. She also loves to listen to many types of music genres, but the ones she really likes are Pop, Classical, and Electro-Pop. She loves to have fun with her friends, Stephanie Charikan, Reena Raccoon, and Katherine Koala. She loves balloons and jokes because they always cheer her up whenever she feels sad. Jane is very intelligent, quite intuitive, and really quick-witted. She is also pretty curious, quite interested about researching and very eager to know more about robotics. She is also pretty quirky like Jo, a little bit zany, and really eccentric. Jane herself loves everything about forensics and wants to know more about it. She loves to do diagnostics and talking about logic. She loves reading detective fiction like Sherlock Holmes and much more. What they both have in common is that they really love the TV series, The X-Files. They also like, to tell the truth, rather than lying all the time. They also like to pretend that they are detectives with their own magnifying glasses. Bio *Full Name: Joana (Jo) Partridge Rodster; Janice (Jane) Fenwick Rodster *Nickname: Silly Rodsters, Detective Girls, Rodster Twins, Crazy Jo, Great Jane *Nationality: American *DOB: July 16, 2008 *Age: 11 *Grade: 6th *Weight: 57 lbs. *Height: 50 in. *Skin Color: Tan *Hair Color: Purple (Actual hair color is red. (Jo)) Red (Jane) *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Smooth, Soft *Hairstyle: Down (Jo) Ponytail (Jane) *Eye Color: Yellow *Hometown: Chipotleville *Dream Jobs: Detective, Scientist, Police Detective *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Traits: Hyperactive, Funny, Mischievous, Smart (Jo) Intelligent, Curious, Quirky (Jane) *Voice tone: Bright and cute-sounding *Voice: Kaitlyn Dias *Catchphrase: "Twinsies!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer and Winter *Favorite Instruments: Tuba, Flute, Trumpet, Triangle, Piano, Accordion, Bugle, Xylophone, Organ, and Harmonica *Favorite Shapes: Triangles, Circles, Rectangles, Pentagons, Octagons, Hexagons *Favorite Movies: Sherlock Holmes, The Aristocats, Kindergarten Cop, The Great Mouse Detective, Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, How to Train Your Dragon, Bolt, Zootopia *Favorite TV Programs: The X-Files, Gravity Falls, Scooby-Doo, The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Archie's Weird Mysteries, Riverdale, Busytown Mysteries, Charlie's Angels, Colombo, Magnum P.I. *Favorite TV Show Genres: Animation, Mystery, Drama *Favorite Fruits: Apples, Pears, Bananas, Blueberries, Oranges *Favorite Characters: Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, Huckle Cat, Mabel Pines, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Camille Wallaby, Alfred Hedgehog, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper, Dana Scully *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Unicorns, Fairies, Pegasus' *Favorite Pokemon: Butterfree, Wartortle, Beedrill, Pigeot, Nidoran, Jigglypuff, Ninetales, Oddish, Venomoth, Persian, Growlithe, Tentacruel, Rapidash *Favorite Pokemon Types: Ground, Fire, Poison *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Vanilla, Mint, Butter Pecan, Strawberry, Peppermint, Green tea, Mango (most favorite), Coconut milk *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Rainy, Snowy *Favorite Holidays: Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, Father's Day, Halloween, Christmas, April Fools Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Orienteering, Astronomy, Ghost hunting, Soccer, Photography, Stone collecting, Stone skipping, Tennis, Birdwatching, Satellite Watching, Herping *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Drawing, Reading, Cryptography, Do it yourself, Genealogy, Web surfing, Scrapbooking, Coin collecting, Stamp collecting, Chess, Bowling, Gymnastics, Learning, Microscopy, Singing *Favorite Game Consoles: XBOX ONE, PS2, GameCube, Wii, PS3 *Favorite Places: Chuck E. Cheese's, The park, Crazy Eighties, Six Flags, Walt Disney World, Science centers, Museums, Beaches, Hotels *Favorite Video Games: Professor Layton, Heavy Rain, Super Mario Galaxy, Pikmin 3, Snatcher, Sleeping Dogs *Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Moths, Dragonflies, Bees, Ladybugs *Favorite Food: Rice, Fried doughs, Hushpuppies, Baked beans, Texas toast, Hamburgers, Century eggs, Carrot soup, Stuffed eggplant, Roast beef sandwiches, Red bean soup (most favorite), Plum dumplings, Poached eggs, Coleslaw, Goulash, Biscuits, Omelette, Watermelon steak, Macaroni casserole, Cheese fries, Ratatouille, Potato wedges, Carrot salad *Favorite Desserts: Applesauce cake, Cinnamon bun, Iced bun, Pumpkin bread, Banana cake, Brownies, Banana bread, Carrot pudding, Lemon meringue pie *Favorite Snacks: Doughnuts, Pancakes, Pretzels, Peanut brittle, Fudge, Truffles, Marzipan, Chocolate Chip cookies, Ginger Snaps *Favorite Candy: Hershey bar, Kit Kat, Twix, Gumdrops, Life Savers, Jawbreakers, Jolly Ranchers, Jelly Tots, Ribbon candy, M&M's, Candy canes, Salt water taffies *Favorite Drinks: Lemonade, Apple juice, Malt, Water, Lemon-lime soda, Cranberry soda *Favorite Flowers: Peonies, Gladiolus, Asters, Daffodils, Lilies, Carnations, Amaryllis, English marigolds, Laceleaves, Bellflowers *Favorite Animals: Alligators, Cats, Bears, Lizards, Snakes, Komodo dragons, Iguanas, Deer, Mice, Geckos, Skinks, Crocodiles *Favorite Vehicles: Coach, All-terrain vehicles, Hot-air balloons, Catamarans, Hang gliders *Favorite Songs: Closer, Don't Let Me Down, Telephone, Just Dance, Poker Face, Seven Nation Army, Radioactive, Feel Good Inc. *Favorite Music Genres: EDM, Alternative Rock, Jazz, Pop Appearance In their original design, Jo has light purple hair and yellow eyes. Her clothing consisted of a crimson red dress with a white hem and green slippers. Jane has orange hair in a ponytail and baby blue eyes, Her clothing consists of a forest green dress with the same white hem as Jo and navy blue slippers. In their current design, Jo now has a darker shade of purple in her hair, in which she revealed that the purple was hair dye and that her actual hair color is red. Her clothing now consists of a dark red dress with a green flower on it over a navy blue shirt. She also has dark cerulean blue stockings with pink shoes. Jane now has the same eye color as Jo and a blue bow in her hair. Her clothing now consists of a light violet shirt with a pink "J" on it and baby blue shorts. She also now wears a pair of green sneakers with red shoelaces. Trivia * They are sororal twins, but they are actually identical twins. * Category:Twins Category:Co-Created OCs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Humans